Gossip Girl: The City of Blinding Lights
by Socialite Lucy
Summary: We've seen Blair and Serena battle it out, and we've seen Jack and the Carlyles. Get ready for Stormy and her friends, because the City of Blinding Lights is in for a...storm?
1. Are You Ready for Gossip Girl?

_**Hey People!**_

**Are you ready?**

Hey, Upper East Siders. Seasons are changing, summer is over, and school is in session. Sadly, it can't be on the beaches of a private tropical island or a lake-view Hamptons House with cute locals. Luckily, it can be here in Manhattan with Gossip Girl. Starting school in in the city is like nowhere else, especially with Gossip Girl. A city without drama would be...just another city. But we live in the city, New York.

To all you newbies, whether your transferring in the middle of the school year or your just a freshman, you start at the bottom of the food chain. Yes, it still matters if you were Prom Queen or a Super Geek, but everything can change. Geeks can be chic. Populars can be flop-ulars. So plaster a smile onto your face and work the halls like a model on the Dior Haute Couture runway.

**Hear Ye, Hear Ye**

We have a new Queen - Queen **S**. Members of her Royal Court include the gorgeous **L**, jealous **K**, and our little book-worm **A.** Let's not forget the newbies we should keep our eyes on - **T** and **N**.

**Sightings:**

**L** on the Marc Jacobs billboard in Times Square. **S** walking down Park Avenue carrying a Bendel's shopping bag. **K** looking very disappointed while walking out of the Marc Jacobs store. **N** carrying a tray of Starbucks coffee and **T** carrying two large Dean & DeLuca bags. **A** and **N** holding hands outside **Tiffany & Co**. Diamonds _are_ a girls' best friend. **B** jogging through Central Park, shirtless. Yum! **P** and** D** kicking around a soccer ball in Sheep's Meadow.

Hope this school year is filled with joy, drama, and gossip.

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	2. It's Only the First Day of School

Stormy Pierce extended one Louboutin-clad shoe out of the shiny black Lincoln town car and onto the sidewalk of her school building, Constance Billard School for Girls. She walked over to the red brick wall where she and her best friends usually hung at.

"Stormy!" greeted Alexis Vanderbilt, her second-in-command. Alexis automatically rushed over to give her friend a hug. Stormy laughed at the eager-ness of her perky friend.

"Hey, Stormy," said Kiersten Haraldsson. Kiersten would never understand that she wasn't the leader, but Stormy kept her close. One, because they were friends. Second, because she had to keep her friends close, and her enemies closer.

"Hi, Stormy," said Anne-Marie Chelsea with a little smile.

"Hey, guys! I've missed you soo much!" said Stormy, extending her arms for a group hug. "Lexi, I love your bag!"

"Thanks!" said Alexis with much pride. "It's from the private Marc Jacobs collection, exclusive and limited edition. Marckie gave me a set of the whole collection as a thank-you gift for being his muse and model. _C'est magnifique!_" She laughed. Her laugh sounded like bells chiming, or a song. "I can get you some like it, if you want."

"I'll head over to your place later so I can pick some out," Stormy said. She casually glanced over at Kiersten, who was making a mental note to check out the Marc Jacobs store. She might be royalty back in Scandinavia or whatever, but in New York, she was just another wannabe. She silently laughed at the thought of this.

"We leave you alone for a summer in New York City, and you become a muse," Anne-Marie said with a giggle.

"Where've you been, Amy? With Nick Clement at his family's house in the Hamptons?" Alexis snapped back. Anne-Marie blushed pink and buried her nose back into her paperback.

"Well, Norway could have been fun if I didn't have to go to every freaking royal event," Kiersten complained.

"Well, St. Bart's was gorgeous, as usual," Stormy said with an evil grin. The girls all admired her perfectly golden-tanned skin.

"Morning, ladies!" greeted a voice that belonged to none other than Pete St. Marcus. "Alexis, Anne-Marie, Kiersten! Good day. And Stormy." He grinned after saying her name.

"What do you want, Pete?" groaned Stormy. They looked so alike that they could be twins, and, sadly, from the amount of time they spent together because Georgina Pierce and Alisa St. Marcus were best friends, they were mistaken for twins many times.

"Well! No need to be rude to your date to the Save the Dolphins charity dinner," Pete said, humphing as a joke.

"Oh, are we really going to have to go to that together?" groaned Stormy.

"Oh yeah, Harris is going to ask you to go to the dance, Lexi," Pete added before turning his attention back to Stormy. "Yes, we are."

"Fine," Stormy sighed. "I'll text you your tie color. Save the dolphins, right? Maybe gray..." It was known all over the Upper East Side about how Stormy liked for her dates to wear ties and such that matched her dress.

"Oh, yes. Nick and I are going together," Anne-Marie said, her eyes rising from her novel just as Harris Pane.

"Back to your book, baby! You have alot that your going to pay for," Alexis said without turning around. "Yes, Harris, I'll go to the dinner with you." Alexis just had that magical gift of knowing whenever people were behind her. No need trying to hide her.

"I'm going with Scott," Kiersten said, sliding her Sidekick LX closed.

"Well, save the dolphins, right?" Stormy repeated with shrug before skipping off.

* * *

"Um, hi, can I sit here?" asked a girl. Despite her bland, pale-blonde hair, the girl seemed very bubbly.

"Sure," said Taylor Cummings, shooting a picture-perfect smile.

"I'm Nellie Baker," smiled the girl.

"I'm Taylor Cummings. This is Courtney Ryan and Fawn Durham," said Taylor, introducing both herself and her friends.

"Hi," Nellie smiled, taking a seat at the wooden lunch table.

"We were discussing the Save the Dolphins charity dinner," Taylor said. She was a perfectionist, a very orderly person. From her neat blonde hair and pond-blue eyes made her the image of an American beauty.

"Are you going?" Courtney questioned, glancing sideways at Nellie.

"Oh, well, I don't know," Nellie said.

"Well, tell us soon," Fawn said.

"Oh!" Taylor said, nudging Courtney lightly before pointing to a group of four girls. "Alexis!" The girls stopped, and a girl turned and looked from Taylor to Nellie, then from Courtney to Fawn.

"Hi?" asked one girl with gorgeous light brown hair with millions of blone highlights in it. She had to be one of the prettiest girls that Nellie had ever seen.

"Alexis, don't say that you don't recognize me," Taylor said. It was obvious to Nellie that the Alexis girl had no idea at all of who Taylor was. "Your brother and my brother are both on the hockey team. You have to recognize my brother, at least! Donnie Cummings? It's me, Taylor!"

"Oh, Taylor!" said Alexis. "Hey!" Alexis relaxed, now knowing Taylor's name. "You know my friends, Stormy, Kiersten, and Anne-Marie. But I don't know your friend..." Alexis looked the girls up and down.

Taylor looked at Courtney, Fawn, and Nellie, before changing her expression. "Oh! I'm so sorry to be rude. This is-"

"Courtney Ryan," smiled Courtney, flashing a million-dollar-smile.

"Yes," Taylor said, looking sternly at Courtney. "That's Courtney, and this is Fawn Durham and Ellie Barker."

"Nellie Baker," Courtney corrected. Taylor glared at Courtney and Courtney simply looked like an innocent little American Girl doll.

"Courtney, Fawn, Nellie," Alexis nodded.

"Well, we were just heading off to maybe get some coffee before class," said the girl with wavy blonde hair.

"Care to join us?" asked another girl who had curly golden-red ringlets and was a tad bit chubbier than the others.

"Of course!" Taylor said.

"Come on, Taylor. Oh! You, too, Nellie," said the girl with jet-black hair. Taylor smirked at Courtney and Fawn, before linking arms with Nellie and following after the foursome. Taylor looked giddy as a school girl.

* * *

"Ugh! This is not what I signed up for," Taylor said inbetween third and fourth. There were only so many freshman classes, and Nellie got the joy of being in most of the same classes as Taylor. They were on a coffee run for the girls, and Nellie had finally gotten all their names right. Taylor walked into the Starbucks shop.

"Welcome to Starbucks! May I help you?" asked the friendly girl.

"One plain black coffee with lots of sugar, one skuh-orching hot Caffe latte with no foam, one Honey latte with extra foam and extra whipped cream, and one Chai latte with lots of foam," Taylor said with a sigh.

"And hurry!" Nellie said, checking the time on her silver Tiffany & Co. watch.

Taylor checked the time on her own watch and groaned. "Ugh! I hope we're not late to Computer class."

"We won't be," Nellie promised. She took the tray of coffee from the barista and handed the person a fifty. "No change," she said before taking off. It was a good think she was wearing flats today.

"Slow down!" Taylor yelled, unsuccessfully trying to run in her Tod's heels.

"Come on!" Nellie yelled. They quickly rushed into the school courtyard. One by one the girls passed with their comments.

"Thanks, girls," said Stormy with a mischevious grin.

"Is this half caf, half decaf?" asked Alexis, not expecting an answer.

"Next time not too much honey," Kiersten critiqued.

"Don't forget to go down to Dean & DeLuca later and pick up my stuff. It was a picnic basket under my name. It should be all packed," Anne-Marie said, plucking the latte out of the tray.

"Thanks, girls," Alexis said.

"Save the dolphins!" Stormy said with a laugh, as if it was an inside joke.

After they were out of earshot, Taylor shook Nellie for a moment before staring into her green eyes.

"Youhavetogotothedinner!" Taylor said in one breath. "Doyouhaveadate?"

"Taylor, deep breath!" Nellie said, shaking Taylor back. "Okay, I'll go to the dinner, but I don't have a date."

"I'll. Talk. To. My. Brother," Taylor said, now speaking too slow.

"What?" Nellie asked, confused.

"He owes me a favor. Now c'mon, before we're late to class!" Taylor said before they sprinted to their Computer class.

* * *

**Cut! Okay, good _official_ first chapter? I hope you like it. (: ****I'll write more ASAP. Until then...**

**You know you love me,**

**-Gossip Girl Lucy**


	3. Shattered Glass

**Note: A lot of people have been asking me why they call Anne-Marie 'Amy'. Anne-Marie - A.M. Add a 'Y' and it's Amy. **

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Nick, I can't believe how beautiful it is!" Anne-Marie said, admiring her new necklace from Tiffany & Co. It was a white-gold heart with what seemed like hundreds of cut-outs in it and it had a single diamond in the center. She had a huge smile on her face as she and her boyfriend Nick Clement held hands while walking down Fifth Avenue with the chain slapping against her collarbone.

"Let's get you home, Amy," Nick said. Nick clutched her hand tightly as he hailed a cab. It stopped right in front of them and Nick opened the door for Anne-Marie just like a gentleman should.

"Thanks, Nick," Anne-Marie smiled before saying to the driver. "Between 81st and 82nd on Fifth Avenue, please."

"So...did you pick out a dress for the dinner?" Nick asked.

"Mhm," Anne-Marie said in a dreamy way as she thought about the mulberry red dress that she could pick up next Tuesday.

"Great! I'm wearing a black tie, by the way," Nick said.

The taxi stopped outside the building.

"Just wait up a sec," Nick said before walking Anne-Marie to the door. "See you tomorrow," he said before planting a kiss on her cheek and waving good-bye.

Anne-Marie danced into the elevator before stepping into the sitting room and finally into her own room. She walked to the mirror behind her closet door and admired her necklace against the itchy black short-sleeved turtleneck over white button-downs. She loved her necklace more than anything. And she remembered that when Nick gave it to her, he said 'I love you'. _I Love You_!

* * *

Pete St. Marcus was really nervous as he stood at Bergdorf Goodman as he got fitted for his charity dinner suit. It was a black tie event, so he had to make sure that Stormy was okay with what he was wearing. She always had to know, especially because she always liked for his ties to match her dress. And she usually hated regular ties, so Pete wore a bow-tie. His Blackberry Bold started to ring, and he knew it was Stormy.

"Dude, can you get that for me?" He asked. Pete knew from enough trips to the tailor with Stormy that he wasn't supposed to get off the 'podium'. "Quick!"

Stormy waited for three rings. After that, she guessed that she "wasn't important enough to talk to". So she hung up! She would pick up on the fourth ring on a good day, and even a fifth ring, once in a blue moon. But six was out of the question. He stubby man quickly handed it to him.

"Hello?" He said into the phone.

"Hey, I should be there in ten. I'm crossing Madison," Stormy said. "I'll be there in five or ten."

"Stormy Pierce _walking_? Where's the paparazzi when you need them!" Pete said with a laugh.

"Sorry, smarty. They're swarming over Britney Spears wherever the hell she is," Stormy said. "Toodles!"

Five minutes later, Stormy was here.

"Ms. Pierce!" said Stubby, shocked.

"Hello, Ronald," Stormy smiled slyly as she glided into the room. Her violet eyes flashed as she turned her attention from Ronald to Pete. She looked at Pete's ensemble with a sharp eye. She circled around him.

"So...? Did you get your dress?" asked Pete.

"Yes, I did," she said with a sigh before shaking out her hair. "It looks wonderful, Ronald. Thank you."

"No problem, Ms. Pierce," Ronald said. He started to perspire.

Stormy reached into her cacao-colored Valentino hobo that had a million ruffles on it before producing a coral-pink bow tie from Brooks Brothers.

"What!? Pink?!?" Pete called.

"Yes, pink. It matches my dress perfectly." Stormy smirked before walking over and helping Pete put it on. Her nails were painted black, courtesy of Knock Out cosmetics. They felt like satin when she accidentally touched his face. Pete wished that he had shaved.

"You look quite polished, Mr. St. Marcus," said Donald or Ronald or whatever his name was.

"Thanks," Stormy answered. She did make most of the decision making in their love-hate relationship. "It's nice."

Whats-his-face handed over a slip for Pete to sign, which he did.

"Now can I change back to my regular clothes?" Pete asked.

"Yes, now go," Stormy said while he and Ronald discussed.

"Hey, do you wanna grab a bite to eat or something?" He sounded casual.

"I have to go. Lunch with the girls. Some other time?" She grabbed an khaki-colored trench and put it on.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever."

She swung her bag over her shoulder and put on a pair of white sunglassers. "_Au revoir._"

Pete sighed and changed into his jeans-and-a-sweatshirt ensemble, as Stormy would call it. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared down at his Converse oxford-sneakers. He wasn't even looking at where he was going and accidentally bumped into a pretty blonde girl who was walking in.

"Watch it!" the girl screeched. "Oh! You're Pete St. Marcus, right?"

Pete looked up. "Yeah, hey. And you're...?"

"Taylor Cummings," the girl smiled.

"Well, let me buy you lunch, Taylor Cummings. It's the least I can do," Pete said, grinning lazily. He held out his arm, which Taylor took. Some people appreciated him, at least.

* * *

_Crash!_

There went the china. Smashed. In millions and millions of pieces. Alexis could hear her parents fighting all the way in her room. She walked over to her antique vanity that had been her grandmother's and pulled out a draw. She selected a silver Tiffany & Co. hair pin that was adorned with diamonds and rubies and all sorts of different jewels. It was her great-grandmother's.

_Crash!_

That was probably the crystal. Then the yelling began.

Alexis fought back tears and went on playing with the pin, turning it over and over in her hands. The phone rang. It was probably the front desk, telling them that there have been complaints. Alexis had lived at the Plaza for as long as she remembered. She'd had her room since she was born. And the Plaza had began to complain about her parents' arguing and other guests' complaints. She sat straight up when she heard a door open and close behind her. She looked up and the reflection in the mirror was her older brother, Brody.

"Y'okay, Lexi?" He spoke calmly and firmly, but still softly.

Alexis let one tear slide down her cheek and looked up. There was a trail of running mascara. Thanks a lot, Bobbi Brown. Then there was another tear. And then another. Before she knew it, Alexis was crying. She walked over to Brody who was sitting on her bed and buried her head onto his shoulder and breathed in the smell of his warm and fuzzy fleece. Brody calmed his sister down. He knew that it wasn't easy for her. With the economy, Alexis brought in most of the money. Their mother wasn't doing them any favors by pressing on her to do more fashion shows and more photoshoots. Alexis couldn't handle it, and Brody knew it.

"It's okay," he hushed her. "Everything will be okay, Lexi." After a while, Alexis had fallen asleep. Brody covered her with a pale blue cashmere blanket and Alexis stayed like that for the rest of the night.


	4. Confidence is Key

**Gossip girl will be coming...**

* * *

Kiersten flopped onto her bed. She had nothing to do when nobody was there. Stormy was probably being forced to go to Pete's fitting. Alexis was most likely doing something fashion-related. Anne-Marie was probably with Nick. Leaving Kiersten.

"Kiersten?"

Kiersten heard her mother calling her and walked down to the living room. Kiersten saw her standing wearing a cream-colored Burberry cashmere coat.

"Why aren't you dressed?" asked Birgitta Haraldsson-Nordenberg, checking her makeup.

"Where are we going?" Kiersten asked.

"To get you a modeling contract with Ford," Birgitta said, snapping her Chanel compact closed. She had modeled when she was younger, and decided that it was now Kiersten's turn.

Kiersten hurried and returned fully changed into a navy-blue Diane von Furstenberg poplin wrap dress, black tights, and a pair of round-toed Cole Haan kitten heels that matched her dress. Kiersten had usually felt underdressed or like an ugly duckling compared to most of her friends and even her family at times. But this time she shone.

"Let's go, Kiersten," Birgitta said. She had the slightest hint of a European accent.

They walked into the Lincoln town car and met Kiersten's new agent for lunch.

* * *

Nellie's family had a small fortune, but they weren't rich or poor. They were sort of middle-upper-class. They managed to live in a three-bedroom apartment in New York City, which many people couldn't accomplish. Nellie had her own room, while her sisters Jill, who was 12, and Berry, who was 11, shared a room. Ben and Jeannie Baker had also managed to send all three of their girls to private school, while being able to afford some designer pieces. Of course, they had made their daughers get after-school jobs so that they would learn responsibilty and such, but not difficult jobs, simple ones.

"Thank you," Nellie smiled as she took the white envelope from Mrs. Blackwell. She walked Mrs. Blackwell's dog Diamond three times a week for twenty dollars per week, as well as sometimes taking him to the groomers and such.

"You're welcome, Nellie, dear," Mrs. Blackwell smiled. Mr. Blackwell had died a few years earlier, so Mrs. Blackwell usually found comfort in her beloved pug, Diamond.

"Bye, Diamond," Nellie waved as she walked down First Avenue. "Bye, Mrs. Blackwell."

After walking a while, she was outside Saks Fifth Avenue. She entered the department store and hopped onto an elevator to go to the Shoe Salon. She opened up the envelope. There was a hundred-dollar bill inside, as Mrs. Blackwell usually gave her a tip. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. She stepped out of the elevator and looked at all the summer shoes that were on sale. She particularly noticed a pair of expensive-looking thong sandals. She looked at the price. $210.00! And that wasn't even tax-added.

"Do you like those sandals?" asked a thin lady with raven-black hair. Nellie looked at the name on the tag, it read Michaela.

Nellie smiled and nodded. "They're very nice."

"Yes, they are," said Michaela, picking it up. "Diane von Furstenberg. The lining and the sole of the shoe is made of real leather."

"I like the beads and weaving," Nellie said, looking at the intracacy of the turquoise-blue strap.

"Yes, hand-made. This is the last pair," she said. "Would you like to try them on?"

"What size is it?" Nellie asked. She doubted that it would be her size.

"Six-and-a-half!" said Michaela.

Nellie practically grabbed them out of her hands, but she remembered her manners. "My size."

Michaela handede the shoes to Nellie, who had removed her navy-blue Tory Burch flats and peeled off her white silk knee-highs and put on the sandals. They were heaven for her feet.

She thought for a second. Nellie currently had $100 in the envelope and another hundred in case of an emergency. She scoured through her metallic-brown python-print Carlos Falchi tote, that she had saved for all summer to buy, until she found her wallet. She looked at how much she had inside. Another hundred-dollar bill.

"I'll use my employee discount, so it'll be $168," said Michaela, watching Nellie look at her money.

Nellie re-evaluated the pros and cons. "Can I put them on hold?" Maybe if I saved for another month or so...

"You can only put them on hold for three days," said Michaela.

"Okay," said Nellie. It was Monday. "I'll pick them up Wednesday the latest."

"Name?" asked Michaela, pulling out a slip of embossed paper.

"Nellie Baker," she said. She slipped her socks and shoes on and walked out of Saks Fifth Avenue confidently, but wavering a little bit. Can she do it?


	5. Gossip Girl Here

_**Hey People!**_

**School is in session.**

I was happy to see all my favorite people, and my least favorite people, at school today. Did you miss me? School is in session, so you can skip the summer flings and sunset makeouts and get back to your real relationships of charity galas. But remember...it's a small island. You can't keep on running from your past. Speaking of charities...

**Save the dolphins!**

Everybody who's anybody is going to be there. Are you? Hope to see you there all decked out and decadent, if I do say so myself. Black tie affair, or bowtie affair in S and P's case.

**Sightings:**

**S** at Valentino getting fitted for what I'm guessing is her charity dress. **K** walking out of **Ford Modeling Agency** with a frown on her face. Guess she didn't get the job **A** walking around the **Plaza's private garden**, sullen and tear-streaked. Somebody's been crying. **B** at his sister's favorite store, **Henri Bendel**. What are you doing there, B? **P **and **T** at **Le Pain Quotidien** splitting what I believe to be their Tuscan Platter. Yum! **N** walking five dog's around Central Park. Who knew she was such a dog-lover! **A.M.** sitting on her favorite bench in Central Park, reading yet another book. **N**, **D**, **H**, and **S** hanging out like all boys should.

**Your Email:**

**Q:** Dear Gossip Girl,

I saw this girl at Ford Modeling Agency trying to get a job. She didn't do so good, and her mother seemed like she controlled the room. Was she **K**?

-Face of Ford

**A:** Dear FOF,

Thanks for the tip. **K**'s mom is actually a supermodel, ever hear of Birgitta Nordenberg? She married and had K, but she could probably work it again.

-GG

**Q: **Dear Gossip Girl,

My place is getting renovations, so I'm currently staying at the eighteenth floor of the Plaza. Some family lives above us, and yesterday afternoon after school as I was brushing my hair I heard alot of crashing and something like glass shattering. Any ideas?

-Answers?

**A: **Dear Answers,

If I'm not mistaken, our very own **A** lives on the top floor. Crashes? Shattered glass? Even I have no answers.

-GG

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


	6. Passing Notes?

**Hm...first of all, I hope you readers have been enjoying it! Second, I guess that it DOES make more sense to call Anne-Marie "Annie" rather than "Amy". So I guess I'll call her...both? Please review. No new chapter until I hit...5.**

**Either way, this chapter is really long. So it could last until then. Please review!!**

**XO You know you love me!**

* * *

"Thanks, Brody," smiled Alexis as she looked at the gift her brother had bought her from her favorite store. It was a Limited Edition Bendel Girls tote in gold. It was more commonly sold in purple, blue, and red, so it was quite extraordinary that it was gold. "I love it!"

"No problem. Thought that you could use some cheering up," Brody said. "Hey, do you wanna take a walk in the park or something? Maybe get a bite to eat?"

"Yeah," Alexis said faintly. She rarely focused, and usually spoke faintly. She threw a tweed coat over her emerald green Rag & Bone silk jumpsuit.

"Come on," Brody said, leading his sister out the door. They walked outside and strode through Central Park.

"I wish it was stop," Alexis whispered. "I wish everybody could be happy again. Like when we were little, Brody. Like that Christmas when we were all at home because there was the snowstorm."

"It's okay, Lexi. Everything will be okay," Brody said.

"I want it to stop," Alexis said firmly. She was beginning to get hysterical. "Stop it, Brody! Stop it!" She was now definately hysterical. She was crying.

"Everything will be okay," Brody repeated.

"I want it to stop," Alexis said. Tears ran down her face.

Brody pressed her head into his shoulder, and she continued to sob.

"This was a bad idea," Brody said, shaking his head.

"I'm fine," Alexis said. She had finally stopped crying and wiped the tears away on the sleeve of her shirt. "Hey, can we go to Butter?"

"Sure," Brody said, smiling.

They changed their direction and started walking off to Butter, one of Alexis's favorite restaurants.

* * *

"Harris!" yelled Scott McGowan.

Harris Barrow waved. "Where's Donnie?"

"Oh, he owed his sister a favor," said Nick.

"That's nice," Harris said. They burst out laughing.

Pete appeared with Stormy.

"Pete! My man! Stormy, what are you doing here?" asked Scott.

"Oh, you know, same old, same old. I was bored and had nothing to do. I thought that I would come down here and watch you guys play lacrosse," Stormy said.

"Well, I hate to tell you this," said Harris. "But..."

"We're not really doing much today, Pierce," said Scott.

"You're such a loser, McGowan," Stormy said. The boys _ooh_ed.

"Hey," greeted Donnie Cummings with his sister.

"Stormy!" greeted the bubbly blonde, Taylor.

"Oh, hey," Stormy said. "Taylor, right? It's good to see you."

"And you," Taylor said with a slight nod and a smile.

"I was going to hang out with these losers here, but I'm thinking of maybe heading to Saks and maybe buying some jackets and stuff for fall. Maybe head over to get the new Balenciaga," said Stormy.

"Oh! I'd love to, but I have to meet up Courtney and Fawn later," said Taylor. She wanted to sound cool. Really, she had nothing to do, which was the real answer behind the mystery of why she would be hanging out with her brother and a group of boys by herself.

"Maybe next time," Stormy said. "I'll just go myself."

Taylor suddenly regretted her lie very much. "Okay. See you around, in that case."

Stormy left.

* * *

"Psst! Psst!" Anne-Marie turned to see Alexis holding up a tiny little folded up note. Alexis tossed it and Anne-Marie caught it without fault. She quickly opened it up.

_I love you necklace! Where did you get it?_

Anne-Marie smiled before writing back.

_Nick gave it to me. T&Co. _

She tossed it. Alexis opened up the note.

Mrs. Cragen turned and the girls pretended to be diligently working at their English assignment.

The bell rang. Anne-Marie slowly gathered up her books while Alexis swooped them up easily and strode over to Anne-Marie.

"It's so gorgeous!" Alexis said as they walked outside. It was time for lunch, which meant a snack and reading a book for Anne-Marie and finishing up Calculus homework for Alexis.

"Thanks," Anne-Marie said. She smiled. "I'm going to grab a bite to eat. Do you want anything?"

"Hmm...a slice of Margherita pizza and a diet coke would be nice," Alexis smiled as she opened up her text book. She knew that Anne-Marie hated running down to the pizzeria and buying her pizza, but she was willing to take a chance.

"No dice," Anne-Marie said. "I am getting myself a yogurt, a banana, and granola. Go get it yourself."

Alexis sighed. Stormy then appeared with a box of pizza.

"Or not..." Anne-Marie said.

"Yes! Did you get me any?" Alexis asked.

Stormy smiled before revealing half a pizza. There was a slice of Margherita for Alexis, an upside-down slice with cheese on the bottom and sauce on top for Anne-Marie, Sicilian for Stormy, and a pepperoni calzone for Kiersten.

"Yum," smiled Kiersten as she walked towards the table. She grabbed her calzone and took a bite.

"Here," Stormy said, distributing paper plates, napkins, and soda.

Alexis took a big sip of her diet coke.

"Much more appetizing than yogurt," Anne-Marie stated as she picked her slice.

The girls sat down.

"Taylor!" smiled Stormy as she approached them.

"Hey, Stormy," Taylor said confidently

"Could you do me a favor?" asked Stormy. She sounded way too sweet, way too nice to be Stormy.

"Sure," Taylor said eagerly.

"Clean this up," Stormy said flatly, as if it was Taylor who had made the mess. "Come on girls," she then said to the others. She picked up her milk-colored leather Chloe tote and swung it over her shoulder. The others did the same with their designer handbags and they walked off as if it were a runway.

* * *

"Oh my God! They are _so_ annoying," Kiersten said as she walked into the bathroom.

She was so sick of being Kiersten Haraldsson.

She was sick of being fatter than everybody.

She was sick of being second best to Stormy all the time.

She was sick of always being...jealous.

"I am done," Kiersten said to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was chubby. That could be easily fixed. As for...everything else. She knew that she had to get to

Well, this was going to end...one way or another.

* * *

"Nellie!" Taylor yelled as she rushed over towards her friend as classes ended. "I can't believe we don't have any classes together today," she said breathlessly. "It's all set!"

"What's all set?" Nellie questioned as she tucked a lock of pale blond hair behind her ear.

"You are now going to the charity dinner with my brother, Donnie," Taylor said. She was bursting with happiness.

"Thank you, Taylor," Nellie said. She tried to sound grateful, but Taylor could tell that something was wrong.

"What is it, Nellie?" she asked.

"Well, I don't have a dress," Nellie said.

"Hm..." Taylor tried to think of something of hers that Nellie could fit into. Nellie was tiny, so it would be pretty hard. Her mind flashed through pictures of almost everything she owned until she thought of the right one. "Oh! I have the perfect thing. You can come buy and pick it up tomorrow after school."

"Uhm...okay," Nellie said. She was a bit worried of what Taylor's parents might think of her, but let it roll off her back. After all, she was going to a private Manhattan event with Donnie Cummings. She


	7. Vanity Fair

"Wow, it's so beautiful,," Nellie said as she looked at the emerald green Versace dress. "It looks so expensive, though." She fingered the satin fabric. "I really can't accept something so grand."

Taylor shrugged it off. "It's vintage, so it really didn't cost a cent. Consider it a gift for being such a good friend these few days."

Nellie smiled at Taylor. For Taylor, she thought that it was quite amazing how a girl like that came from almost no money at all but lived life to the fullest every day. "Thank you, Taylor."

"So, do you want to go out and get pizza at like Luigi's or something?" Taylor asked as she checked her messages on her phone.

"Uhm...thanks, but I actually have to go. So I'll see you tomorrow afternoon?" Nellie asked, picking up the wooden hanger.

"Definately," Taylor said. "Oh, Courtney and Fawn are coming, too. Is that okay?"

"It's fine," Nellie said. "See you next week."

She walked out and and when she got outside, she saw Anne-Marie by herself, the only girl of the quartet that she didn't know quite so well.

"Oh, hello, Anne-Marie," she said. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm Nellie."

Anne-Marie smiled and her hand flew to her necklace. "I know. I was just going to have lunch with my little sister. Would you like to join us?"

"Sure," Nellie said. She realized that she wasn't really dressed for lunch with Anne-Marie, though. "Oh, but I'm not dressed."

Anne-Marie bit her lip and looked up and down at Nellie. "You're about my little sister's size. She's fourteen. How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen," Nellie said.

"Perfect. You two should be friends. You can drop that off at my house, too." Anne-Marie pointed to the emerald green dress. "She'll be so delighted to meet you!"

"Okay," Nellie said. She followed Anne-Marie up to her home.

"Morgan?" Anne-Marie yelled once they were inside.

A girl that was about Nellie's age who was visibly related to Anne-Marie appeared. "Hello, Anne-Marie."

"Morgan, this is Nellie. Nellie, this is Morgan," Anne-Marie introduced.

"Hello," Morgan said, smiling. "It's nice to meet you."

"Would it be okay if Nellie had lunch with us and borrowed some of your clothes, Morgan?" Anne-Marie asked, talking to Morgan as if she was five.

"Surely," Morgan said as she lead Nellie upstairs.

* * *

Stormy, Alexis, and Anne-Marie were all at Stormy's house getting ready for the gala. It felt awkward for Kiersten not to be there, being busy. The single chair was free with nobody sitting there. Each of them were just about to try on their dresses, Alexis still deciding on hers.

"Try them on," Stormy offered to Alexis as she played with her eye palette. She was growing bored of waiting for her dress to arrive from the shop.

Alexis agreed and tried on both of the dresses. First was the red dress. "Oh my God! Look!" Stormy and Anne-Marie both brought their attention to Alexis and laughed. "It's way too big!" She couldn't stop laughing. Then she put on the gold dress, which might as well have been custom-made for her. "Yes, this is it."

"It's very pretty, Alexis," Anne-Marie said, admiring herself in the long mirror. She was wearing a mulberry-colored chiffon gown that was strapless. She loved the sheer overlay of the dress. "The red one looks more like Stormy's size."

Stormy laughed at the thought. "My dress is at Valentino. Speaking of, Raphael should be dropping it off any time now." She searched through the room for her phone and called Raphael. The news that she had gotten was shocking.

"What's the matter, Stormy?" Anne-Marie asked.

"They said that some girl already came and got the dress!" said Stormy. "So now, I have no dress. This is perfect. I might as well just call my parents and say that I can't come."

"Did Raphael say who came?" asked Alexis. "I mean, was it under your name?"

"Of course not. Audrey Tiffany," Stormy scoffed. She barely ever used her real name when doing things. Usually, she used a made up name of some sort, such as the name of a star of her favorite movie or book. This time, she had decided to use Audrey Hepburn's first name and Tiffany, as in Breakfast at Tiffany's or Tiffany & Co. "But they said that some girl came and got it with straight blonde hair and blue eyes. But who is it? How many people do we know with blonde hair and blue eyes?" She sat back at her seat.

"Well, you have to go to the gala, Storms. You can use the red dress for now and you can probably find something to wear with it, like a pair of shoes or something. You have diamonds already," Alexis said. "Please come."

Stormy looked into her friend's eyes and finally agreed to the plan. "Let me try on the dress." Alexis handed it to her. Stormy laid it onto the floor and stepped into the middle before pulling it up. She looked at herself in the mirror. "It looks adequate. Annie, could you help me do my hair? I want it curled up."

"Sure," Anne-Marie said. She took the finally ready curler. "I just have to finish my hair first, so Alexis, you can do her makeup first."

Stormy sat down in front of her vanity and the grooming began.


	8. The Key

"How much longer is this thing?" Stormy asked through gritted teeth on the arm of Pete.

"Three more hours," said Pete, checking the time on his Cartier watch briefly as Stormy greeted Evan and Faith Kingsley with a smile. The smile was obviously faux to anyone who knew Stormy. The Kingsley twins, of course, went to boarding school in Connecticut and simply chatted up Stormy like this was simply how she was every day.

"Stormy!" smiled Alexis as she found Stormy. The gold dress looked beautiful on her, and Stormy was able to make do with the red one. Harris was on her arm, of course, his usually messy hair slicked back. "Oh, hello Evan. Faith! It's been too long!" She fake kiss-kissed them both on each cheek.

"It's nice to talk to you again, Alexis," said Faith, who's red Kiersten-inspired ringlets were bouncy and shiny. "We haven't seen each other for so long."

"I know, right?" Alexis said, a blinding smile appearing on her face. Her eyes darted off elsewhere and grew wide. "Um, excuse me, I have to talk to the Jefferson."

"Oh, such a pain," Evan said. "Ashley has been telling everybody a story about her so-many-greats-ago grandfather. The legacies presidents leave..."

Alexis tugged at Stormy's arm. "Ow!" Stormy said, when she pinched her accidentally.

"Look at that Taylor Cummings' dress," Alexis said. "And that Nellie-girl. But especially Taylor's. It looks _gorgeous_."

Stormy scowled as soon as she looked at Taylor. "That's _my_ dress! We're going over there." This time, Stormy was the one pinching Alexis as she dragged her over. "Taylor, you little bitch, where did you get that dress from? Hi, Donnie."

"From you?" Taylor said, furrowing her eyebrows from confusion. "It arrived with a card saying that you wanted me to wear it. I still have the card." She pulled out a small, slightly hard, ivory-colored card with the Pierce seal on it it, and Stormy's name on it. It was typed.

Alexis read it aloud. "_Dear, Taylor. Thanks for being such a big help these past few days. Please accept this dress and wear it to the Gala as a token of my gratitude. xoxo, Stormy..._ Stormy didn't send this. She doesn't use this font, and she usually hand-writes her notes." Stormy snatched the card from Alexis's light hold and turned it over to see it, and back again. Her eyes narrow as she read it again.

"I didn't send this," Stormy said, turning on her heel, and tossing it to where Taylor was standing, who tried hard to make sure she got it before it hit the floor. "I don't talk like that for, one." She turned to face Taylor again. "And I barely ever sign my name Stormy."

"That's true," Alexis noted. "She just writes S. Pierce, or sometimes just S. even. If it were a formal card, she'd sign-" Alexis stopped talking when Stormy glared at her, because she was just about to say her full name aloud. "Something more formal..."

Kiersten walked over. "Hi, what's all the commotion about?" She asked, batting her long lashes.

"Hey, Kiersten," Stormy said flatly, completely ignoring her.

"I love your dress, Taylor," smiled Kiersten. "It's gorgeous."

"Thanks. It's _mine_," Stormy said once again. She flipped her hair and looked over Kiersten's stunning canary yellow dress. "Yours is nice, too, though."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kiersten shrugged.

Trumpets fan-fared, notifying that it was time to enter the great room, where the younger ladies and gentlemen were to dance. "Your mom said that we had to at least three songs," Pete whispered into Stormy's ear as they entered.

"That sucks," Stormy whispered back. She then whispered to Anne-Marie, Alexis, Nick, and Harris. "Let's ditch. We had...lots of homework. What class are all six of us in?"

"Um...organic chemistry," Anne-Marie said. "Well, except for Harris."

"He's helping us. I just want to get out of this dress!" Alexis moaned before glaring at Harris. "And don't get any ideas, Harris." His lips were sealed.

"Oh! Wait, we've been here before, haven't we?" asked Harris. He looked around.

"You hooked up with that girl," said Pete, filling in his words. "Remember? She was blonde, Russian..."

"Oh! Sasha, right," Harris said, nodding. He pulled a key out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah, she gave me a key. Never used it before, though, so I dunno if it'll work. She said it's the secret entrance through the basement." They slipped out of the crowd heading into the back room. It was a dark alley, and they crept out silently. When they finally got out, they were on First Avenue.

"Well, that was fun," smiled Stormy. "But it seems like our night has just begun."


	9. For Never on the Dance Floor

"Out, out, out!" Nick said, handing out umbrellas. It was starting to rain. The couples all shared umbrellas. They were at the girls' favorite bar - Socialista. The line outside was really long, as in you-can't-see-where-it-ends long. The bouncers stood at the door, guarding the velvet rope and making sure that those who weren't so lucky as to get an open invite in stayed out.

"Hey there, would you like to let us in?" asked Harris showing off a goofy smile. Stormy ran over to where Alexis was and pushed Harris out of the protection of the umbrella.

"Hey, that's so not cool!" He grabbed the extra umbrella and stood under it on his own.

"Hey, Bobbie," smiled Alexis and Stormy at the same time, both flashing a gorgeous smile.

"It's been a while," Alexis pouted. "We missed you!"

"Hey, can you let us in? It's _pouring_!" Stormy groaned, showing him her hair which was beginning to get wet.

"Sure thing, girls," grinned the beefy bouncer. There was a chorus of "hey"s and "no fair"s when they were allowed entrance, but they simply ignored it. It wasn't their fault that they were gorgeous, privileged, and filthy stinking rich.

"Enjoy yourselves, chickies," Stormy grinned evilly as she strode to the bar. She and Alexis had both changed out of their dresses into the limo and into doubly gorgeous outfits that were perfect for an after-party. Stormy had traded in the red ball gown for a black jersey dress with side-ruffles by Moschino with black Wolford tights and a pair of black suede Louboutin platforms. "Get me the usual, Johnny." The bartender nodded before getting to work at Stormy's special mix which she liked to call Poison. She had made it up herself one time she came here and got drunk, mixing tons of different types of liquor until it tasted perfectly satisfying to Stormy's taste, and thus the Poison was created.

"Hey, Storm. What's up?" Stormy turned to see Donnie Cummings with little Nellie Baker. Nellie turned her head and Donnie barely whispered. "She's terrified. Help me!"

"Hey, Donnie. Hey, Nellie," smiled Stormy, holding up two fingers. "Two more, Johnny."

"You ditch, too? Kiersten was making everything suck," Donnie said, shaking his head.

"Yeah, she's getting old," Stormy said, rolling her eyes. She pretended to look to make sure if anybody was here and then stuck out her tongue, sticking her thumb in her mouth. Nellie laughed as Johnny placed three glasses - one of which was very intricate. "Oh no, Johnny. Give Nellie the spare." He nodded without saying anything and poured it into a glass that was almost as pretty and delicate as Stormy's. She handed them glasses and raised her glass. "Cheers!"

"Bottoms up," said Donnie, gulping it down and patting his chest.

"Oh, that was a bit-" Nellie coughed. "Strong?"

She shrugged. "My special mix, nobody can really take it besides...Anne-Marie?"

"Wow, she's good," Nellie said, setting down the glass.

"No, that's not Anne-Marie," Stormy said, pointing to the girl Nick was dancing with. The girl looked like a freaking hurricane of an exotic dancer, and Anne-Marie was much more graceful. She marched over and shook the girl.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem!?" exclaimed the girl. Stormy stared at her. She sure looked like Anne-Mari from the back - with the same long beachy blonde tresses - but it was not. Stormy had a radar and always knew where her friends were.

"Who the hell are you?" she spat.

"Um, I'm Claudia Nefis? I go to L'Ecole," she said coldly with a French accent.

Stormy stopped and blinked. "There's the accent," she said, re-gaining her self and snarling. "Are you even French? Do you even _speak_ French?"

_"Oui. Ma mère et père sont français, chienne_," Heather said, glaring at her.

"_Je parle français, aussi, putain_," Stormy smirked. "_Au revoir."_ She waved Heather off before she turned to Nick.

"Uh, Storm?" he asked nervously, scratching the top of his pale blonde head.

"Nick. I'd advise you to explain things before..." She paused for a moment to think of the correct words. "...before I _bitch-slap you, you ass!_" She raised her voice and was yelling.

"Look, Storm, it's-" His words were cut off by the sound of a loud slap, resulting with a bright mark brighter than the red dress she was previously wearing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to listen. Don't bother doing anything. And you know the drill. Everybody is off-limits." She turned and looked at the crowd who'd gathered around her. She blew at their fingers and did not make eye contact. They scattered and the only people still there were Alexis, Pete, and Harris. She grabbed Pete's wrist and checked the time on his Rolex.

"So, where's the after party? You're place or mine?" joked Harris, trying to cheer things up.

"Both. You'll go to your place, and I'll go to mine," Stormy said, rolling her eyes. "Let's go."

"Um, hey, Storms can I stay at your place tonight?" asked Alexis, praying that Stormy wouldn't ask further questions.

"Of course," said Stormy. "What about Brodes?"

"He ditched and went to the Hamptons for the weekend, so he won't be back until tomorrow morning. And my parents are out of town, too," Alexis said, feeling guilty. The only truth was that Brody went to the Hamptons, and for the same exact reason she wanted to stay at the Pierce's. She wanted to forget about her parents.

**GOSSIP GIRL BLAST! : **

**Guess who just got bitch slapped by beauty's pregnant dog, **_**S**_**. **

**It was none other than the infamous **_**N**_**, who was seen dancing with someone other than **_**A.M. **_**at Socialista. **

**Why wasn't I invited to the after-party?**

**You know you love me,**

**XOXO**

**Gossip Girl**

Alexis shoveled a spoonful of pomegranate Pinkberry yogurt and paused before eating. She turned around and saw Anne-Marie looking very topsy-turvy. Her forest green scarf was crooked, the buttons on her sandy-brown Versace trench were all wrong, and her hair was sticking up, even though she had on a hat. She had huge bags under her eyes as if she had been crying all night. This was bad.

"Anne-Marie, what happened?" she asked after choking down, ignoring the fact that she was paralyzed with brain-freeze.

Anne-Marie said nothing, but plopped down floppily as if she hadn't been taking, and now student-teaching, etiquette lessons since she learned to talk.

"What's going on here?" Kiersten asked as she sat down, her mouth growing wide as she saw her lay her perfect blonde head down on the grimy table.

Stormy un-looped her own scarf and laid the itchy, red fabric as Kiersten propped Anne-Marie's head up. "Annie, it's not the end of the world," said Alexis, trying to make her feel better.

Anne-Marie sat up for a second and Alexis lifted the hat, taking the bobby pins out of her own hair and putting them in Anne-Marie's as Stormy's long, expert fingers moved quickly to braid. She spoke dramatically and very theatrically as they worked. "My life is over. I love him. And I thought he loved me."

"You can start by getting rid of that necklace," Kiersten said. Anne-Marie might as well have been an animal, because when Kiersten reached for it, her hand immediately moved to the necklace, fingering the grooves.

"Don't worry," Stormy said, with a calm, blank expression on her face. "I'll take care of it."

"Oh, dear."


	10. A Hurricane of Hints

**_Hey People!_**

**Did you have fun?**

Well, that party was sure fun…that is, if you find gritting your teeth while you smile politely at your father's business party fun. But, of course, you'll see Gossip Girl at every one of these Upper East Side soirees. At least, I'll know when you're talking to me.

**The Banter of the Beauties**

Everyone who's anyone is talking about the biggest news going around the island: **A.M.** and **N**'s breakup. Sure enough, here at Gossip Girl, you'll know more about the breakup than Perez Hilton knows about anything. So remember to check in here for updates.

**Spotted:**

Queen **S** talking to **H** and the other **S** at Central Park.** A.M. **handing a homeless man on Fifth Avenue a Tiffany bag on the way to **Barney's.** Such a good Samaritan, aren't we? **P **and **D **at **Tiffany's**. Little **N** at **Kai** with **A** and **B**. Are the twins always together? **K** with **T** drinking coffee at Starbucks. What are they doing together? P.S. Here's a warning **K**: When you play with fire, you're going to get burned.

**Your Email:**

**Q: **Dear Gossip Girl,

I was walking out of Barney's, wearing out a scarf that I just bought with the tips I got for working at a bar, and I noticed a girl that I think I saw there that night when I got tons of tips. Then I turned around and I saw this homeless guy trying to sell me some necklace, insisting that it was from Tiffany's. He gave it to me for the jacket I was wearing and a hundred bucks.

-0 Celsius

**A:** Dear Celsius,

Well, I think that you made a good investment. Try going to Tiffany's and asking for the buyer, or even try going straight to the source by asking around where you work.

-GG

**Q: **Gossip Cherie,

Yesterday I go to bar with friends. Fat girl notice boy looking at me and tell me ask boy to dance. After a few minutes, a girl came over and hit my face while dancing. She had black hair and blue eyes. I hit her back. Fat girl took me out to lunch the next day. Who is the hitter?

-French Girl Rouge

**A: **Dear Frenchie,

Take my advice and hide! You have just hit **S**, and she will definitely fight back. As for "Fat Girl", I recommend that you stay away from her. Apologize to hitter next time and don't do it again. _Oui?_

-GG

Au revoir and some words of affection,

XOXO

Gossip Girl


End file.
